He Figured It Out
by notadelusion
Summary: DALTON!VERSE fic. One night at a club, leads to a whole lot of realizations. He figured it out, finally. Based off CP Coulters Characters in Dalton. Justin Bancroft. Enjoy!


In his mind, nothing made sense anymore. His parent's wishes were one thing, but his were completely different. He didn't have a type of girl he felt anything romantic for, he saw his friends get girlfriends, but he couldn't understand them and their choices. His eyes turned away from the essay he had been assigned for English class. His mind brought up the underage club his friends had dragged him to.

It was a fairly warm night and the girls in the club had decided to dress even less then the usual. He himself felt like it would be too hot to wear a tee and shorts. Clad in a slightly oversized white singlet and tight black jean shorts, he took to the dance floor. Girls flocked to him, strobe lights flashing through the dark room, bass filled music pumping through the dancing crowd.

A few songs played, girls trying to dance with him until they finally realized that he wasn't interested in them. He spent a song alone, just dancing in between the hot, sweaty bodies. He was soaked to the bone, but he loved it. A song he almost recognized through the extra bass and mixing came on. Strongs hands pulled at him from behind, his back met a strong, hard front. He didn't care, the music was insane and he was only just getting into the music. The person behind him let their hands roam and he grinded to the beat of the music. The song was coming to a close, he was spun around. Lips clashed, hands found hair. It was rough, teeth nipping lips, tongues battling it out, hips grinding together, clothes fisted, hot bodies flush against each other. The crowd pulsed around them, at one particularly hard pulse, they sprang apart. They stared at each other, chests heaving, breaths hot and heavy. The boy opposite him licked his lips. "I can't, sorry." He apologized to the boy. Pushing his way through the dancing crowd, he came to a stop in a clearing. Looking around the room, his eyes caught hold of another boy, a familiar boy. He stares at him, shook his head and left the place.

"Justin?" He was brought out of his daze by a friends voice. Looking up into Baileys eyes, he sighed.

"Hey Bai. What's up?" Justin turned back to his essay as Bailey took a seat next to him.

"English Essay?" Bailey asked. Justin nodded. "Finished that last night." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Bailey?" Justin set down his pen and turned towards his friend.

"Justin?" Bailey sat to attention, like he knew this was coming, this was a serious conversation.

"You saw the other night. I know you saw. I don't know anything. I'm so confused."

Bailey nodded, just letting his friend talk.

"But under all that confusion, I figured everything out. Why I'm just not interested in girls. Being interested I guys has never crossed my mind. You know? It's never been an option, so I've never considered it." Justin looked down at his clasped hands and smiled, "Bailey," He looked at his friend, hands opening in expressions he couldn't keep within himself, "I'm pretty much sure that I'm definitely gay."

Bailey sat there, taking in every word of Justin's realization. He nodded, "I saw man." Bailey looked away, turning back with a smirk he said, "That guy, was totally hot man."

Justin's eyes widened in surprise, and then he laughed. "I know right. So you're cool with it? Me being gay I mean." Justin looked down at his essay.

"That wasn't a serious question right? Because, you're my best friend, dude. I don't care at all what team you bat for. Besides, I'm the same as you. Why would I care?" Bailey patted Justin on the shoulder. "Just as long as you don't start being into me. I totally won't be okay with that."

Justin laughed. "No worries there man. You're like a brother to me, it would just be weird." Justin frowned. "I should tell everyone."

Bailey looked at Justin weirdly. "If you want people to know, just let Han tell them."

"Han?"

"Yeah, bet he's got the whole conversation recorded." Bailey looked around the room. "He's got almost all of Dalton filled with cameras."

Justin looked around the room. "Um, Han?" He glanced at Bailey, "Want to let people know?"

A noise came from Bailey's phone. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and laughed. "Take a look." He said, handing over his phone.

There is black and white text were the words, _The White Queen is a Queen_ _-Han_. Justin laughed at the wording. "How long until Hanover is filled with Windsor screaming their congrats?"

Bailey chuckled. "I give them two minutes."


End file.
